The Quest
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x Charlotte Renner is able to graduate from Spenser Academy with one achievement that no other girl has ever accomplished. x Pogue/OC, Reid/OC, Caleb/Oc, and Tyler/OC x Just an excuse to write some smut...
1. Prologue: The Quest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except for Charlotte and Corinne... and that's it.

**A/N: **There's barely a story here… honestly. This is just my excuse to right some smut, because I love it. And I heart all four Sons in their own way.

**Warning:** This story is full of smut and smex... it's rated appropriately, so don't read it if that's not your cup of tea.

* * *

**The Quest**_  
Written by Skyy Ryder_

**Prologue**_  
Ipswich, MA  
June 3__rd__, 2008_

It was graduation day at Spenser Academy. Atop her list of things accomplished, Charlotte Renner was third in her class, on the Honor Society, Captain of the Soccer team, and head of the Year book staff. But she held one accomplishment near and dear to her heart.

Something that seemed nearly impossible; especially today.

And accomplishing this before the four years of High School was up also put a little extra cash in her pocket for her summer vacation in the Bahamas. Her gaze settled on a dark haired girl that sat on her right, a matching cap and gown adoring her taller frame.

Corinne, her best friend, and roommate for their tedious four year stay at Spenser Academy. She was able to bank four hundred dollars on Prom Night, and didn't have to do anything more than please herself and break a sweat.

It all seemed so easy now that she thought about it. How she thought it was going to be difficult was beyond her. With the assets that she had acquired the summer between middle school and high school, no one could turn her down.

Not even them.

Her eyes settled on _them_, all four of _them_. Sitting soundly in the front row, the eldest on the far right, the top of their class, and valedictorian; the second eldest to his immediate left, his hair golden brown, itching to get out of the cap and gown; the third in, the rebel without a cause, the signature blonde bad boy; and last but not least, blue eyes himself, Mr. Sweet and Innocent.

A grin tugged at her lips as those blue eyes drifted back to her for a second, Corinne nudged her and lifted her chin in their direction. It had all started with them, and it ended with them.

Her best friend didn't think she had the gall to do it, but she did.

* * *

**I made the prologue short and sweet... so now it's time for the good stuff. **


	2. Chapter 1: Goldie Locks

**A/N: **The idea for this just popped in to my head after writing Pretending because of the nicknames that Chase uses for the boys. So each chapter will be titled after each boy...

**Warning: **You've already been warned... so if you're still reading it's your fault.

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
Goldie Locks  
October 27__th__, 2004_

_The seed was planted_, Charlotte grinned to herself as she walked away from one of the hottest guys that had ever graced Spenser's campus.

He would be hers in a matter of days. She could feel it. She glanced over her shoulder briefly taking in the sight of him. She gave him a small flirtatious grin before falling in to step with her roommate and best friend from Middle School, Corinne Miller.

"The first hundred is in the bag," She quipped tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you went for him first…" Corinne stated lifting her chin up.

"Have you seen the way that Kate Tunney has been eyeballing him since school started?" Charlotte walked in to the bathroom to fix her make up. She wore it light, and unnoticeable, but being the girl that she was she had to make sure she looked good before walking in to class.

"Good point," Corinne agreed nodding as she slipped her lip gloss over her full mouth.

"Had to grab him while he was still single." Charlotte stated in an even tone.

Her green eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the way that the Spenser uniform was snug around her form. She had _matured_ a lot over the last summer, the time between middle school and high school.

That's what had started this whole ordeal. The moment she stepped on to Spenser's elite soil the male population of the school had been drooling over her in a way that she wasn't used to.

At the Dell party before the year started she had met up with her roommate and close friend Corinne. Corinne had noticed the new her as well, and even more so when the girls were getting so much attention, even from upper-classmen.

_"You have got to use this to your advantage," Corinne grinned as she watched another hot Junior walk up to Charlotte and offer her a drink._

_Declining the drink Charlotte looked at her friend, "Oh c'mon… I grow a pair of tits and all of a sudden I'm God's gift to men?" She quipped._

_"It seems like it," Her dark haired friend lifted a shoulder. _

_Charlotte shook her head and glanced around the bonfire, whispers started as four figures came from the cliffs. A grin inched its way over Corinne's face as she recognized the four boys. _

_They had all gotten hotter than the last time either girl had seen them. The four inseparable best friends. Better known to the population of Ipswich as the Sons' of Ipswich. _

_"Is it possible?" Corinne muttered._

_"Is what possible?" Charlotte had asked._

_"For them to be hotter than they were when we left the eight grade?" She questioned._

_Charlotte surveyed each boy. The eldest, Caleb Danvers, he was taller than the rest of the group, so far… seeing as they were all only fourteen. He had a lean build and sharp features. His best friend and second eldest was Pogue Parry, just a hair shorter than Caleb, but a bit buffer in build, long golden hair and deep-set hazel eyes. The next was the blonde, Reid Garwin, known for losing his virginity over the summer to his seventeen year-old babysitter; Reid was definitely the rebel of the group, causing trouble whenever and wherever he could. Then there was the youngest member of their group, Tyler Simms, he was absolutely beautiful, for a lack of better words, frightening blue eyes, and dark brain hair with a tanned body and lean build._

_"Definitely possible…" Charlotte stated._

_Corinne grinned as the guys were circled by some of the older crowd. They worked their way around the bonfire, splitting up in to twos… Caleb and Pogue went one way, Reid and Tyler the other. _

_As the boys passed them, Charlotte could feel their eyes on her. Taking her in, as if she were something new. _

_"Charlie?" The name slipped off of the blonde's tongue with ease. _

_She smirked at him and nodded, "In the flesh,"_

_"Damn," He bit down on his bottom lip. "Lookin' good ma'…" He stated before him and Tyler, who couldn't seem to form any words, disappeared back in to the crowd._

_"Oh…" Corinne grinned wildly as the fired danced around in her eyes. _

_"Maybe these are good for something," She stated motioning down to her chest. She had been complaining about it before, killing her back, and not being able to fit in to any of her old clothes._

_"I think you might be right…" She smirked as Caleb and Pogue passed by them, eyeing her up as well. _

_"Well I'll be damned…"Charlotte grinned as she looked at her friend. "If I can get their attention, I must be doing something right…"_

_"Oh I just got the greatest idea…" Corinne grinned as she looked over at Caleb and Pogue._

_"What?" The girl pushed her auburn hair out of her face._

_"You need to so get one of them," The dark haired girl stated letting her light brown eyes catch her friends. _

_"One of them?" Charlotte asked picking out Reid and Tyler from the crowd. "What about all of them?" _

The memory made her grin. Corinne didn't think she had the guts to go for it… four hundred bucks was on the line at Prom Night. She glanced over at her best friend who hadn't changed much over the summer, she had _matured_ earlier than most and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

Charlotte and Corinne stopped at their lockers and could hear a loud ruckus behind them. They both turned around to see Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin walking down the halls of Spenser handing things out to select people.

"Here's one for you…" Reid stated handing an invite to a voluptuous blonde that was a junior. "And you," He handed one to her equally endowed friend.

"Here ya' go man…" Tyler handed a few invitations, or flyers out to several of the guys from the swim team.

"Oh definitely for you," Reid stated eying up the next girl as he glanced over at Charlotte who rolled her eyes and went back to her locker, Corinne however was stuck on him. "Cori," He handed her an invite; Tyler came up behind him, flashing off his boyish grin.

Charlotte turned around and flashed Tyler and Reid a flirtatious look and the boys both gave her a grin back, "Charlie…" He handed her an invitation, "Hope you can make it…" He stated giving her a once over.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Reid…" She stated taking the invitation in her hands.

Reid flashed them both a grin and headed off down the hall again, the girls looked down at the invite and smirked. Reid Garwin's first High School Bash, it was sure to be a good time. And a Halloween party at that.

"This is it…" Charlotte pointed to the flyer. "This is where I'll get my first hundred…"

_October 30__th__, 2004_

A few more flirtatious remarks, a little brushing of the skin… and Pogue Parry was wrapped around her finger. He had run in to her briefly in town that day, he asked her if she was going to the party.

She replied with a small grin and a slight nod as the taller golden haired boy surveyed her over. It was too easy; she bit her bottom lip playfully and told Pogue that she'd see him later that night.

She was picking up a few essentials for her outfit that night. She was going as Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean. She had heard through the grapevine that Pogue was going as Will Turner, so it was only appropriate that she do so.

That night she and Corinne, who was dressed as a Saloon Girl walked in to Reid's house where the party was already underway. The make-shift dance floor was covered with Spenser bodies and booze was pouring out of the underage kids like it was a college Frat party.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Corinne stated as she grabbed a red solo cup of beer. Charlotte grinned grabbing one for herself as well.

"Let's get this party started…"

"Time to find the boys of Ipswich…"

The two friends maneuvered their bodies through the sea of kids; some upper-classmen, many under-classmen. The party was insane. The alcohol seemed to keep pumping out of nowhere, and the music loud and deafening.

"So you made it," A voice came from behind Charlotte. "My love," The voice was laced with a drunken fake British accent.

She stopped her search for the golden haired boy and turned around, a smile plastered on her gorgeous face. She could see the lustful look in his eye and grinned, the plan was better than she thought.

"Looks like great minds think alike," She stated with a grin inching its way across her face.

"Need a drink?" He asked carefully.

"Sure,"

Pogue's large hand found the small of her back and lead her over in to the kitchen where Reid was busy making out with some blonde chick and trying to pour and mix drinks while he did so.

"Reid, would you knock it off," The eldest of the Sons asked.

Reid lazily smirked at him and saw Pogue escorting Charlotte in to the kitchen, he pushed the blonde aside and grinned, "What's going on Charlie?" He was obviously inebriated.

"Lookin' for something to drink," She stated giving him a curious eye as Caleb glanced at Pogue who was happily letting her rest against him now. She was leaning over the island, her ass pressed firmly against Pogue's lower half.

"Let me get you an infamous Garwin Elixir…" He grinned stupidly as he started pouring things in to a cup.

Charlotte looked at the cup and then up at the amazing blue eyes that belonged to the blonde playboy. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip, her face scrunched up for a second but the drink slid down her throat.

"Interesting," She stated offering the cup to Pogue who gladly accepted it. "Whoa now, handsome… let's not get carried away…" She stated taking the cup back and taking another swig.

"So, where's Cori?" Reid asked looking around.

"Out on the dance floor," She stated with a smirk.

Pogue hooked his arm around Charlotte's middle directing her back in to the living room where the party was going on. She grinned leading him out in to the middle of the dance floor.

The heavy beat of rap music flooded through the speakers as Pogue pulled her flush against his body, letting his hot breath linger on the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall back playfully as she grinded her hips in to his.

After a couple of shots courtesy of Garwin and Company they were both feeling pretty good. Charlotte bit her bottom lip and pressed her forehead against his, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Pogue made his move, his lips brushed over hers and the two joined in an intense lip lock. Those large tanned hands grabbed her hips forcefully pulling them closer to him. Her hands tangled themselves in to those impressively soft locks and deepened the heated kiss.

Without a second thought Pogue was pulling her upstairs of the large estate, she looked back in to the crowd and noticed Corinne dancing intimately with one of the members of the swim team. She followed Pogue up the steps, as he pulled her close to him, letting his mouth linger over hers and down to her neck.

His kisses were rough, and hot, causing her body temperature to rise and her breaths to become staggered and short. He pushed her in to a closed door and his hands started going up her shirt.

She reciprocated by letting her fingers scale his abdomen, was he sure that he was only fourteen, because he sure as hell didn't look or feel like it sometimes. His hands rand down her sides, cupping her backside in his large hands and pulled her up.

Letting her legs wrap around him, he pushed the door open and closed it with a simple flick of his foot. He carried her in to the spare room and laid her down on the bed, never releasing her from the intense lip lock that they were in.

Clothes began to discard from their bodies; hands were all over the place and heated kisses were exchanged.

With an easy, long thrust, Pogue had entered her. Her hips moved forward meeting his as moans and grunts filled the room. With a bit of force the long haired boy flipped her on to her back, letting his mouth come in contact with the sensitive skin around her nipples.

A simple flick of his tongue sent shivers down her spine, the speed of his thrusting intensifying and sending her body in to a convulsing mess. She raked her fingernails down his back meeting his lips in a lingering kiss.

Charlotte pushed him back, letting her body rest on top of his, rocking her hips back and forth, his fingers digging in to her sides as he moved with her, pure pleasure rupturing through her veins.

The golden haired boy leaned forward, his lips finding the bare skin of her neck, as he let his teeth drag precariously over the nape of her neck, causing her to let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

She couldn't stop her body from shaking as they laid there, both completely satisfied. His arm was draped over her middle as they both laid naked in one of Reid Garwin's spare rooms.

She gained her composure and found her shirt and pants, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips; he gave her a lazy smile.

"Thanks for a great night, Goldie Locks…"

* * *

**Sexy Pogue... yumm... Review if you'd like.**


	3. Chapter 2: Blondie

**A/N: **My useless drabble, though I wouldn't mind being her... that's for damn sure. I like this chapter better than I like Pogue's... but that's because I have a thing for blondes.

**Warning: **All previous disclaimers and warnings apply.

* * *

**Chapter 2**_  
Blondie  
January 15th, 2006_

After the amazing night that she had with Pogue over a year ago, Charlotte had briefly dated a couple of guys, but she still had her and Corinne's bet in the back of her mind. She had been keeping tabs on the Sons' of Ipswich, contemplating which of the last three were going to be her next conquest.

She had settled for the blonde of the group. He had turned in to a suave womanizer, and she figured she might as well get him out of the way before his stats reach triple digits.

He was the easiest to get, would probably be one nights worth of work, and she'd have her two hundred dollars. The other two, they'd be harder, she'd have to plan a little bit, and work a bit of her girlish magic.

Tonight Corinne had opted they go out to Nicky's, and Charlotte knew from experience that the Blonde Wonder would be there, with bells on. He was at Nicky's every weekend with either Tyler, or the rest of the gang.

She fixed her hair in the mirror and took a glance over her shoulder to see her best friend getting ready as well. Corinne had been in a pretty steady relationship since the beginning of the year with Aaron Abbott.

Though he could be a complete ass sometimes, Aaron was a pretty decent guy, and he treated her right. As long as Corinne didn't come crying to her about him, Aaron was OK in her book.

"You ready?" Charlotte asked slipping on a fashionable necklace, turning to look at her best friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I just hope Aaron doesn't start anything with them…"

Aaron and his friends did not get along at all with the Sons of Ipswich. There was a huge rift between the group of guys, and no one was ever sure exactly what had happened. They had come in to the school year as friends, but they hit a rough patch and were now the worst of enemies.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, now c'mon…"

The girls entered Nicky's, which on this Saturday night was packed. They were welcomed with a nod and a wave by Nicky as he set down two cokes for them. The girls gladly accepted them and took in the view.

"Ipswich boys at two o'clock…" Corinne informed her glancing over at a table where all four of the Sons of Ipswich sat talking and eating a couple of burgers and some fries.

Along with them was a young girl, long jet black hair and mocha colored skin. Her arms were wrapped around the golden haired boy possessively as her eyes shot in Charlotte's direction.

Kate Tunney.

She hated Charlotte with a fury passion because of her one-nighter with Pogue Parry. Kate had been 'saving' herself for marriage, but ever since Charlotte and Pogue hooked up he liked to have his needs met.

She heard that Kate gave it up after a couple of weeks, and told everyone how 'in-love' they were. She groaned at the thought, love… it was simply for fools.

Especially in high school.

"This is going to be the easiest of conquests…" Charlotte lifted her shoulders in disinterest. "Though I am dying to see how good he is really,"

"Oh… I've heard stories…" Corinne stated sipping her coke. "Stories that would make you blush…"

"Me?" Charlotte asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah,"

Things started to get interesting when Aaron showed up, he and his friends were at the bar talking it up with Corinne and Charlotte. One of Aaron's friends, Ryan was trying to hit on Charlotte and she was simply brushing him off.

Reid noticed that Charlotte had come in to Nicky's that night, and what sparked his interest even more was when she was brushing off Aaron Abbott's friends. She rolled her eyes as Ryan Bael leaned in to her, trying to whisper in to her ear.

Reid snorted at the thought; Ryan Bael did not have any game. At all.

He lifted himself up from the table he was sharing with his friends. He had heard about her escapade with Pogue the night of his Halloween party last year, but who was he to deny himself. He was Reid Garwin, he could have anything, no questions asked.

It wasn't as if Pogue dated her, so she was all game.

He walked over to the bar, leaning against the wood next to her, he ordered a drink from Nicky. She gave him a sideways glance and the blonde gave her a sly smirk.

"S'up Charlie?" He asked taking his drink and slapping a twenty down on the table.

"Not much, Blondie, what's going on?" She asked ignoring the look Ryan was sending her.

"Just chillin' really…" He bit his bottom lip and glanced over at the dance floor as a young teenage girl started the jukebox. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure," She slid off of the barstool, making damn sure that she let her body rub against his in a provocative manner.

The blonde let a sly smile slip on to his thin lips as Ryan shot him a death look, "Better luck next time Rye…"

Ryan stared at them as Reid pulled her close to his body. Charlotte grinned up at him and after a few beats of the song gave him a suggestive glance.

"How about we blow this joint?" She asked him, her finger trailing down his lean chest.

Not being a man that could deny any woman, Reid smirk and pulled her towards the front door of Nicky's. He heard his name being called right before he slipped out, it was definitely Caleb's voice, but he wasn't worried about the dark haired boy now, he had a lady to satisfy.

"C'mon, we'll head back to the dorms," Reid stated pulling out the keys to his car.

So he was just barely legal to drive, but that didn't matter, he was Reid Garwin. He could do anything. Charlotte slipped in to the front seat of his Audi and smirked when he started the ignition, the muscles in his forearms flexing a bit as he pulled the car out of park.

Charlotte didn't bother buckling her seatbelt as she let her hand roam over to Reid's leg, he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on her leg, slowly creeping up the edge of her skirt.

She let her mouth come in contact with his ear, nipping quickly at it as her tongue glided down the side of his neck and nipping again this time at his nape. Reid could feel the blood rushing through his body, and the denim of his jeans was becoming too tight.

Charlotte couldn't help but smirk as a low growl escaped his lips when she nipped at his nape again, he grabbed her inner thigh tightly, his eyes darting to her briefly before turning back to the road.

He wasn't sure if they were going to make it back to the dorms before he pulled over on the side of the road and fucked her senseless. She let her hand roam over his upper thigh, scaling briefly over the top of his jeans, where he was fully erected, his member pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

Charlotte smirked letting her fingers rub against him, her slim fingers grasped on to the zipper of his pants, slowly sliding it down to expose to hard on that was staring her back in the face. Charlotte glanced at him for a second, both of Reid's hands were now on the steering wheel gripping tightly.

She grabbed his base, and felt his hips move forward. She let her tongue mingle for a moment of his tip, causing him to twitch slightly under her hot breath and warm saliva. She gave him a small yank and took him in to her mouth.

She heard Reid moan as his right hand entangled itself in to her hair. She moved her mouth up and down on him, using her tongue expertly as if she had done this one, too many times. Reid could barely concentrate as he gripped the steering wheel with his free hand, swerving off of the road, ever so slightly.

"Fuck," He muttered as she pulled her mouth away from his erection, letting her tongue dart out at his tip, playing with him, teasing him.

Many, upon many of girls had dropped to their knees for him, but this had been the first time that he had ever gotten road head, and by God he had no idea why he hadn't thought of it before.

With his hand still in her hair, he moved her up and down on his hard on, moaning as she squeezed his base tighter, causing his entire body to feel numb, he nearly slammed on the breaks as he came in to her mouth.

She licked and sucked on him a few more times before he pulled in to Spenser's parking lot. She had gotten him off, she was adjusting herself in her seat, her low V-neck shirt catching his eyes as she gave him a naughty smile.

He could feel the familiar twitch happen; he closed his eyes, using The Power to make himself hard again. He grabbed her hand and put it on his erection, a grin spread across her face as he threw open the door, Charlotte doing the same.

They attacked each other before they even made it all the way through the door. Charlotte jumped in to his arms, as Reid pushed open the doors, his lips attacking her as they walked in to the common area on the first floor.

It was late, most of the students were either at Nicky's, the Dells, or at a party. Reid slammed her back in to a wall in a dark corner of the common area, kicking his Vans off he pushed up her skirt, attacking her neck with his lips.

Skillfully, Charlotte was able to unbutton his pants and unzip them, the denim pooling around his feet. Reid stepped out of the material, using a free hand to push his boxers off, while Charlotte peeled off her too tight shirt.

Her skirt was above her pierced navel and Reid moved her lace panties to the side as he slammed himself in to her. His mouth quieting her yelp of excitement as his hard member entered her quickly and without much warning.

She leaned her head back against the brick wall as Reid firmly thrusted in to her, pushing her back against the wall of the common area. She bit back a moan as he pushed her bra aside, collapsing his mouth on to her left breast, biting aggressively on her nipple.

Charlotte grabbed on to Reid's shoulder with one hand, as the other grabbed on to those amazingly blonde locks. Reid let out a low growl as she pulled his hair, every time she pulled, he thrusted in to her harder, and faster.

Their sweaty bodies were all over the common area; Reid pulled her away from the wall and threw her down on to the couch, letting his lean body hover over hers. Reid grinned down at her that mischievous glint in his eye as he entered her again, his hands roaming all over her sweat glistened body.

Some how, the two ended up in his dorm room, completely exhausted lying back on Tyler's desk; she rested her chin on Reid's shoulder and she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Had enough?"

Charlotte licked her lips and pulled away, breathing heavy as she captured his lips in hers, his fingers rubbing over her hard nipples.

"Maybe one more round," She grinned pushing him back on to his blue-eyed roommate's bed. The blonde boy grinned his long fingers running down her body as he pushed her up on to the bed, carefully licking and sucking his way down her body. He let his fingers enter her cleft, not bothering to worn her as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive spot.

Charlotte tossed her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips as his fingers pushed in to her in a rough and steady rhythm. Her hips bucked upwards, his mouth working wonders on her, making her arch her body up towards him, her fingers clawing at his skin, and wrapping in to the bed sheets.

Her toes curled pushing against the mattress, his blue eyes darting up to meet her green ones which were slowly rolling back in to her head, her insides contracting around his fingers as he skillfully worked his magic.

Right before her entire body was about to convulse, Reid pulled his fingers out, kissing his way back up her body, taking her well developed breast in to his mouth, and massaging the other, her fingers intertwining in to his messy, and wet blonde hair.

She leaned forward distracting him from her breasts, taking his mouth with hers, pushing her naked chest against his, sweat pouring down their bodies, tangling themselves in to Tyler's sheets.

Her hair was soaked with sweat, her body quivering at the slightest touch of his flesh near hers. They were lying now, on the ground trying to catch their breath. She pushed herself up on to her elbows, though, a bit unstably. She glanced over at him lazily and a smirk lifted on to her lips.

"I heard stories about you," She grinned sitting up, the blonde staring at her the smirk never leaving his handsome face. "Pretty in-fucking-credible, Blondie" She complimented.

"Not half bad yourself Char," He grinned leaning forward to place his lips on hers. "Anytime you want a repeat, you know where I am…" He stated tossing her his t-shirt.

Charlotte smirked slipping it over her naked form. She got up grabbing jean skirt, her black boots, and underwear. The long white shirt was enough to get her out of his dorm and to hers. She gave him one last kiss before slipping out of the dorm room and heading downstairs to her dorm.

Entering to room, she saw a half asleep Corinne lying on her bed, waiting for her. Charlotte's eyes darted to the clock on the nightstand and smirked. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Two hundred?" Corinne asked a lazy grin on her face.

Charlotte tossed her dirty clothes at her friend as her answer and slipped in to bed wearing the white undershirt that she had taken from Blondie's room. Her mission was half complete, two down and two more to go.

* * *

**Anywho, review is up to you, but I'd prefer it if you did!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mr Perfect

**A/N:** I'm glad I have a few peoples interest in this one. And to answer your question Raging Raven, unfortunately this will not include Chase. Though, the thought crossed my mind, I wanted to keep it to just the four; since the population of Spenser never really knew that Chase was one of 'them'.

* * *

**Chapter 3**_  
Mr. Perfect  
December 31__st__, 2006/January 1__st__, 2007_

No one was on to her little charade, not even the Sons'. She was sure that Reid boasted to Pogue and the boy's about his conquest after it happened. Hell, she had. Reid Garwin was seriously a Sex Machine.

The idea of an all night sex-capades with the blonde haired Son was enough to make Corinne forget about Aaron. She set her sights on the blonde member of the Sons of Ipswich and was hoping to catch his eye, especially at his New Year's Eve party tonight.

While her sights were set on the blonde, Charlotte's attention was now on the 'leader' of the Sons; Mr. Top of their Class, Mr. Class President, Mr. Captain of the Varsity Swim Team. Ideally, Mr. Perfect.

Reid had extended the invite to both Corinne and Charlotte for his huge New Year's Bash. Charlotte smirked at the thought, Reid Garwin having another party, who would have thought. It made Charlotte wonder exactly where his parents were all the time.

Shrugging off her questions she pulled up the straps of her dress. The New Year's Eve bash had a '50s motif and was bound to get interesting. At least that's what Charlotte was hoping for.

She had tossed Caleb a few signs that she was interested. She knew he would be a hard one to grasp on to because he was so … perfect. She would have thought he was a prude, or a tight ass if she hadn't hear the gossip through the mills.

Our resident Mr. Perfect was amazing in the sack.

The thought itched at her interest and she figured if he wasn't willing, she'd have to get him plastered and then do what she would with him. The thought had crossed her mind before, but he had sent her the "look".

It was the same look that he had given his last girlfriend, but she didn't want to date him. Though, that thought had crossed her mind too. But she couldn't that would only make it harder for her to get with Blue Eyes, as she had dubbed Tyler Simms, the youngest member of the Sons' of Ipswich.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled, delighted at the sight before her. She had decided to sport a silver blush dress, it fit perfect around the waist and the bottom touched mid-thigh. Her chest was accented nicely by a sweetheart neckline that she matched with a pair of black sky-high stilettos.

Corinne rivaled her in a red polka-dotted knee-length dress with a plunging V-neck line, the halter tying behind her neck, looking amazing as she usually did. The two girls met down in Corinne's convertible and took off to the Garwin Manor, ready for a night of heavy partying.

The girls arrived, black knee length trench coats adorning their figures as they were taken by someone manning the front door. The girls shrugged them off and headed in to the party, going straight for the bar.

Two upper-classmen handed them both red solo cups and started to work their charm. Both girls, flattered, starting talking and by their three cup of beer, and two shots later, the girls were on the dance floor, both of the guys now being introduced.

Charlotte thought about pushing back her quest to snag Caleb Danvers back, that was until the Senior she was dancing with was tapped on the shoulder. The teen, now known as Grant, turned around and looked at the boy standing behind him.

Those chocolate brown eyes met hers and she nearly melted, "Mind if I cut in?" He asked, his voice deep, sending chills down Charlotte's spine.

"Not at all," Charlotte answered for Grant who shot her a look and she simply lifted a shoulder in disinterest, accepting Mr. Perfect's hand.

The tall, dark and handsome teen twirled her around before he placed a his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck as another slow song started to play in the background. His undeniably perfect smile caught her attention and she looked up at him.

"Fancy seeing you here…" She gave him a mocked surprise look.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me, Miss Renner…" Caleb gave her a small grin.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you know better," She retorted with a wink.

The two danced closely for several songs before Caleb offered to get her a drink. She accepted and followed him in to the kitchen, holding on to his hand that he had offered her. They slipped through several people and ended at the bar where Goldie Locks and his girlfriend of over a year stood.

Charlotte could feel the dark haired girl's eyes on her, burning holes in to her as Caleb ordered a few shots for them. He looked at Pogue and they hit fists taking back the shots as Charlotte followed suit.

"You remember Pogue and Kate, right?" He asked motioning to his best friend, the look in his eyes telling her that he knew she did.

"Of course," She stated smiling as she ordered another shot in a hurry. She had to get drunk or else this was going to get too weird.

Pogue's eyes wandered down her face to her chest, and Kate smacked him in the chest, giving him a pissed off look. A smug grin formed on Charlotte's lips as Caleb took another shot, trying to loosen up.

"Let's go dance," Charlotte stated putting her arms around Caleb's waist.

Caleb gave his friend a look before dragging Charlotte out on the dance floor, a fast pace song coming on. Charlotte and Caleb grinded their bodies together, that killer smile that adorned his lips made it hard for her to keep her cool.

She raked her fingers in to the black suit jacket that he was wearing, the hat on his head tipped to one side more than the other, giving her a perfect view of those gorgeous orbs.

"You're a pretty damn good dancer," She muttered trying to catch her breath.

"You are too," He stated his hands holding on to her waist firmly, their hips grinding in to each other. "So," He let his mouth linger by her ear. "What's the deal?" He asked her quietly.

Charlotte looked up at him confused, "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Oh c'mon…" He laughed shortly. "I'm not an idiot, Charlotte…"

"I never said you were," She gave him a playful grin.

"You screwed Pogue freshmen year, got with Reid last year… and now me… there's something going on there…" He stated glancing back to his friends who were drinking and having a good time.

Reid had finally forced the senior that was dancing with Corinne out of his way as the two dirty danced on the floor, Tyler was dancing dirt with a blonde who didn't look like she attended Spenser and Pogue was arguing with Kate by the bar.

A smirk played on her lips and she gave him a playful poke in the chest, "Can't help it if I'm attracted to incredibly good looking men…"

"Is this some kind of bet you've got going on?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, their dancing coming to a halt.

"Bet?" She scoffed. "Please, Pogue was a drunken night of fun at Reid's party. It was the first real party of the school year and I wanted to let loose… so I did… Pogue just happened to be there…" She explained, lying through her teeth.

"Oh really?" Caleb asked not sure if he bought her excuse or not.

"It's all timing…" She stated lifted a shoulder as if she didn't care. "Reid was a rebound, I had just broken up with my boyfriend, I was angry with him… and what better way then to screw one of the guys he hates most…" She stated giving Caleb a misleading smile.

"And me?" Caleb asked pointing to himself.

"Well, rumor has it that you're quite the little sex pot yourself, Mr. Danvers…" She stated as he leaned in closer to her body.

"Where'd you hear that from?" He asked a blush rising on his cheeks.

"A friend of a friend," She stated letting a finger run down the small area of his broad chest that was exposed from his white button up shirt and suit jacket. "And I'm a very sexual person, Caleb…" She grinned wildly at him.

He looked convinced, there was no way she was going to give away her secret now, she still had to get two more down. She couldn't risk it. Caleb watched as she took a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Not many guys would reject a girl when she's basically throwing herself at him…" She reminded him. "No strings attached,"

"No strings, huh?" Caleb asked his hands running down her bare arms.

Charlotte bit her bottom lip and nodded her head to him. Caleb processed the information in his head, his thoughts fumbled because of the number of shots he had consumed, and his heart pounded a mile a minute because of her hot breath on his tanned skin.

"Fuck it," Caleb groaned pulling her up the stairs of Reid's Estate and up to one of the many rooms that decorated the top floor.

A grin flew to Charlotte's lips as he closed and locked the door behind him, shedding off the black suit jacket with a desire in his eyes. Charlotte unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting her lips caress the skin of his chest, over his nipples and down his tight abdomen.

His fit body could rival Pogue's and was thicker than Reid's. She grinned letting her hands slip down his black pants, grasping on to his muscular butt. Caleb grinned at her and scooped her up in one strong arm, tossing her back on the bed.

The dark haired boy slipped out of his shoes and socks, pulling at his waistband, getting the button undone with one hand, using his other hand to pull her up to him by her hair in an intense kiss, his tongue darting out to meet hers.

She went to kick her stilettos off when Caleb pulled away and shook his head, "Keep'em on…" She smirked up at him as those plump lips crashed back on to hers.

The handsome boy's trousers fell to a pool at his feet, stepping out of them he let his hands trail up her smooth tanned legs, pushing the bottom of her dress up, revealing her black lace panties.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, leaning down over her as he deepened the kiss, hands roaming all over her body, slipping up her dress to caress the lacey fabric that was over her nipples.

Charlotte let out a low moan as Caleb's hands grazed over the fabric on her nipples, causing them to peak under his finger tips. He pushed the rest of the dress up and over her head, tossing it on the ground. Charlotte smiled leaning forward to meet those impossibly thick lips.

Caleb grinned against her lips as he pulled her on top of him, using his free hand to unclasp her bra. With ease the black lace bra fell down her shoulders, exposing two voluptuous breasts. Caleb tossed the garment aside, leaning her back as she gyrated her hips against his, causing his member to twitch with excitement against her toned skin.

Those lips met the sensitive skin, his teeth pulling slightly as she ran her hands through his short, choppy black hair, pulling his head back as she grinded in to him, low moans of pleasure escaping her lips as his erection moved against her most sensitive area.

Caleb used one hand to move out of his boxers, letting her laced panties rub against his hardened member for a brief moment, he used a free hand to sidestep her panties and stick two of his fingers in to her, his mouth joining hers as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her.

A moan escaped her mouth and she rocked her hips harder against his fingers, wanting to feel him inside of her she released his lips and he skillfully placed himself at her entrance and she accepted his hardness. Her muscles tightened as he thrusted in to her, their mouths connecting again as she rapidly moved her hips with his.

Caleb growled lowly as she nipped at his collarbone, his aggression heightened as she pulled at his dark brown locks. He had maneuvered himself where he was now on top, thrusting in to her; both legs were over his shoulders, the heels of her stilettos digging in to his back as their lips sealed in their moans, and groans.

Caleb picked her up, with one arm supporting her back and the other grasping on to her ass, they moved from the bed to the desk in the room, at a perfect height where he pulled away from her and she smirked at him, the dark eyes filled with lust as he grabbed her hips firmly and thrusted himself deeper in to her.

One hand wrapped in her hair, pulling it, causing a bit of pain but more pleasure than she could imagine. Her insides began to constrict around him as he released himself, holding himself against the table as she laid back flat on all of the knick-knacks that adorned the desk.

She felt those eyes on her and she couldn't help but let her gaze fall on his body, he was absolutely stunning naked. She pulled herself up and kissed his lips before he picked her back up and placed her on the bed.

Hovering on top of her he collapsed his lips to hers again, his hands on either side of her face as the kiss intensified, their tongues battling out to see who was more dominate. Caleb took control of the kiss, and the two were enveloped in each other's lust, using the rest of the night for their own pleasures.

Caleb had fallen asleep, his arms around Charlotte's waist as she stared up at the ceiling. She had spent most of the night and early morning with Caleb, experiencing one of her best New Year's Eve Bashes ever.

She slipped out of his grasp and found her bra, slipping it on and then her dress. Her shoes were now sitting next to his pants, and she grabbed them heading towards the door. She heard Caleb mumble something, and she stopped short of the door.

Once the young teen settled back in to his peaceful sleep, she creaked the door open and slid out unnoticed. She closed the door and leaned against it with a slow grin forming on her face.

Everything about Caleb Danvers was perfect.

* * *

**I would say that Steven Strait is pretty damn near close to perfect. His voice makes my heart skip a beat, and that smile... and those eyes... grrr... He screams sex to me...**

**R E V I E W**


	5. Chapter 4: Blue Eyes

**A/N: **Well here is the last chapter, which will be followed by a short Epilogue. I changed the ending from what I originally had, because I wanted to add more fluff rather than smut at the end, because we all want a happy ending. Damnit you know it's true. So if you're reading this... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_Blue Eyes  
April 16__th__, 2008_

Charlotte sat at lunch looking around the cafeteria. Things had seemed to fall in to place her Senior year at Spenser Academy. She was captain of the Soccer team, she had scored great on her SATs and she had been accepted to Boston University. Things were definitely looking up for her.

She just had one loose end left to tie up and he was staring over in her direction now. She gave him a shy smile and looked back down at her food, until a body sat down in front of her.

She looked up in to the brown eyes of her roommate and best friend; a grin replaced the smile on her face. Corinne smirked at her and dug in to her food, the conversation was light until Corinne noticed Charlotte's attention elsewhere.

"The last one," Corinne stated glancing over her shoulder.

"Exactly," Charlotte sighed looking back at her mashed potatoes that she had been playing with for the last ten minutes of her lunch period. "I don't know how I'm going to get this one…"

"You mean to tell me that you've been like stalking him for a year and you don't know how you're going to pull it off?" Corinne asked biting her bottom lip.

"He's different than the others…" Charlotte confessed trying to keep her attention on her dark haired friend.

"How so, just go up to that fine piece of Blue Eyed goodness and tell him you want to fuck his brains out…" Corinne stated leaning towards her.

"I can't do that… its Tyler…" She stated glancing back over to the boy again, she caught him looking at her and he blushed slightly before going back to talk to Reid who was making a lot of noise about something, as per usual.

"Oh please," Corinne rolled her eyes. "Reid says that he talks about you all the time… apparently Caleb never told them about y'know…" She stated motioning to her friend.

Charlotte smirked, every since the New Year's Party that night, Reid and Corinne had started a 'friends with benefits' relationship, and I worked for them. They had grown closer, which in turn made Charlotte start hanging out with the group a little more.

Caleb was friendly to her, though she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes sometimes, even with his new girlfriend, Sarah, around. Pogue and Kate had loosened up around her; she had explained to Kate that everything that happened between her and Pogue was just because of the alcohol in their systems. Kate, finally secure with their relationship was ok with that.

Reid on the other hand, he still liked to make his sexual innuendos but pretty much kept himself indulged in Corinne whenever they were together. Tyler had shown interest, but he was shy. She could see that.

She had to tread carefully.

"Maybe I should just settle for three out of four," Charlotte stated slipping her fork in to her mouth, tasting the salty mash potatoes for the first time.

"C'mon… you did not come all the way to just bunt the fucking ball when you can hit a grand slam… puhhhlease…" Corinne rolled her eyes. Charlotte stared at her friend for making her sex-life in to a baseball analogy. Corinne blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "Reid had me watching the Red Sox game last night,"

"Oh Jesus," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You two need to fucking grow a pair of balls and admit that you're dating, everyone else can see it…" She pointed out looking around the cafeteria to see several girls shooting daggers at her friend.

"We're not dating," Corinne stated shaking her head.

"But you're not allowed to fuck another guy…" Charlotte pointed to her with her black plastic fork. "And he's not allowed to fuck any other girls, right?"

"Yeah, but that's just a common courtesy…."

"That's the lame way of saying you're dating," Charlotte took a sip of her water and felt her friend kick her under the table.

Charlotte shot her a look but noticed two people who were now standing behind Corinne. Corinne glanced over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip, hoping to God that Reid did not hear what Charlotte just said.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" Reid asked taking a seat next to Corinne, Tyler scooting in next to Charlotte the tips of his ears pink.

"Like it matters what our answer was," Charlotte snickered and glanced at Reid who puckered his lips out to her.

"You love it," He stated putting his arm around Corinne nonchalantly.

Charlotte gave her friend a look, and Corinne simply rolled her eyes at her. Reid grabbed Corinne's attention by asking her to go to Nicky's with him that night. Corinne agreed without a second thought, and Charlotte scoffed.

"You're supposed to help me with my History paper," Charlotte stated glancing at her best friend.

"Char," Corinne gave her a look that pretty much told her to go fuck herself.

"C'mon, you know this shit like the back of your hand, I don't…" Charlotte pouted and Tyler cleared his throat.

"What's it about?" Reid asked her not daring to take his eyes off of Corinne.

"The Salem Witch Hunts and Trials," Charlotte sighed resting back in to her seat.

"Baby boy here will help you, he's good with that shit…" Reid offered glancing at Tyler who looked up at him with shocked blue eyes.

_Oh hell,_ Charlotte thought looking in to his blue pools, _could his eyes get any bluer?_

"Yeah, I could help you… if you want…" Tyler stated after receiving a death glare from Reid.

"You don't have to, it's not big deal," Charlotte shrugged noticing that Reid had to urge the Blue Eyed God to offer.

"No, really… I don't mind…" Tyler stated as he toyed with his uniform jacket.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Positive…" He nodded.

"Ok, my dorm… at six?"

The rest of lunch was a bit awkward for Charlotte, but she tried to push away the feeling that was mustering in her stomach. She had to push it away, and not even think about it.

That night she found herself sitting on her bed with books of information all around her, and her paper half blank. She heard a knock at the door and saw the door to the bathroom was still shut.

Groaning she got up and opened the door letting Reid in to the room, he smirked at her as she flopped back down on her bed, looking nothing like the girl that he had gotten in to bed two years ago.

"Don't you think you should put something else on?" Reid asked closing the door behind her.

"Why?" She asked him lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon Charlie… you're in to Tyler… it's cool…" He grinned.

"I'm not in to Tyler," Charlotte defended.

"I think you are…" Reid stated with a smirk on his face, he fixed the fingerless gloves on his hands and licked his lips. "But he likes you, so it should be pretty easy for you…"

"What the hell are you getting at Garwin?"

"Cori told me about your little… wager…" He stated lifting his chin in the direction of the bathroom.

"That fuckin' little tramp…" Charlotte slammed her fists down on to the bed.

"Look, I would be completely against this if I didn't see you staring at him all the God damn time…" Reid decided, rubbing his chin as the bathroom door opened. "Because the last thing I want is for my best friend to get hurt, but four hundred bucks isn't chump change…"

"You're a sick individual," Charlotte stated as she sat up on her bed, staring at Corinne who looked horrified. "And you, I can't believe your fuckin' told this asshole…" She pointed to the blonde.

"It kind of slipped out one night," Corinne stated as she picked up her purse.

"How the fuck does that just _slip_ out?"

"It was an honest mistake, but I know that you kind of like Tyler… that's why you left him for last…"

"I do not like him, Jesus…" She yelled staring up at the two. "Both of you just drop it and go on your fucking date…"

"It's not a date," Corinne urged.

"It's a fucking date, get over your fucking selves already…" Charlotte stated as she threw her pencil against her open book. "Now go," She pointed to the door.

Reid tried to hide his laughter as he escorted Corinne out of the room. Charlotte burned holes in to the door until it stopped from closing and those startling blue eyes stared back at her.

"Hey," He said softly closing the door behind him.

Her mood changed and she shifted in her seat, "Hey," was her simple response.

"I brought some books that might be helpful," He stated holding up the books that he held in his hand.

"Alright, take a seat… anywhere…" She laughed pointing to the mess around her.

Tyler grinned taking a seat at the edge of her bed, placing the books down. He looked at her nearly blank paper and smirked, "Not getting much done, huh?" He asked.

"Not at all, there's a lot of information… I don't know what to write about…" She pursed her lips together, staring down at her painted toenails, trying to avoid staring in to those unbelievably blue eyes.

Tyler simply nodded his head, realizing that she was avoiding looking at him. He sighed and put his book bag down, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the edge of her bed.

"Well, what do you find interesting about that time?" Tyler questioned as she finally looked up at him for a brief moment.

"Ummm…" She shifted her eyes over the open books and pointed to something that caught Tyler's eye.

"Putnam?" Tyler asked carefully, "What's so interesting about him?"

"I just find it interesting that all of these people signed this petition against him with all of these outlandish accusations. I mean coming to some woman as an incubus in her dreams? That's crazy…" She stated her eyes lighting up just thinking about it. "And this… some kind of crazy spell about spiders… what's that about?" She pointed to a page.

Tyler nervously looked at the books and saw the excitement in her eyes, "Ok… well let's go with that…" He stated leaning his elbow on his knee.

Several hours later more than half of Charlotte's paper was completed and she and Tyler were sitting close together reading through one of the books he brought over. Her eyes caught something interesting in the book.

"Hey, that's your last name…" She pointed to the book. "Wait a second, and that's Reid's last name…" She again pointed to the book.

Tyler looked at her and grinned, "You've never heard the stories about our families?" He asked.

"Well, kind of… I mean Cori she knows everything about it… me … I'm not History buff…" She stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well our families came over from England, to get away from the things that were going on in England at the time… they settled this colony…" He told her, his voice low and his eyes darkening a bit. "Putnam was one of the people that came over with them…" He grinned leaning against her bed.

"Wow, that's pretty cool…" She let her shoulder rest against his, not caring that he was staring at her. "No wonder you know all about this stuff,"

"Yeah, kind of hard to outrun the family history, y'know?" He grinned. His blue eyes casted over her and she smiled looking down at her hands.

"Thank you… for all the help…" She stated looking down at her almost completed essay.

"It was my pleasure," He leaned in a bit closer to her. "I like you like this," his voice was quiet, and his breath was now on her cheek.

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out, her cheeks grew hot and she turned her head to look at him, her lips brushing his ever-so-slightly. A rush of butterflies rumbled in hr stomach as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Like this," He blushed slightly motioning to her attire; a pair of her soccer shorts, and a Spenser Academy t-shirt and hoodie. A small smile tugged at Charlotte's face as she glanced over at him.

"I like you like this too," She announced playing with his hair that he had left un-styled and hanging down in to his deep blue eyes.

Tyler was quiet for a minute and he moved a few of the books out of the way, Charlotte watched him pull himself off of the floor and offer her his hand. She gladly accepted it and he helped her off of her backside.

"I uh…" Tyler ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't really know how to say this…" He mumbled his face turn pink.

"Yes?" She asked a hopeful hint in her voice.

"I really, uh… I really like you, Charlotte…" He stated and those blue eyes stared deep in to her soul.

Charlotte felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest, her breathing was sharp and she felt like she was going to faint at any point and time. Tyler Simms, Mr. Blue Eyes just told her that he liked her… really liked her.

_What the hell?_ Charlotte yelled at herself. _This was not supposed to happen!_

"Tyler, I uh-…" She fumbled over her words. She had to think quickly. She couldn't like him… no… she couldn't. "I slept with Pogue…" She pointed out.

"Freshmen year, yeah I know…" Tyler stated staring at her oddly. "I think Kate made sure that everyone knew…" He pursed his lips together and shook his head, "You slept with Reid too, and I know that… he gloated about it for nearly a month…" He stated biting his bottom lip.

_Oh my god, that is hot_… Charlotte thought as she tried to make up another excuse.

She couldn't like this guy. It was the end of the school year and she would never see him again, she couldn't let herself be sucked in to this. No way. She could only think of one thing that he didn't know.

"Tyler… you can't like me…" She stated shaking her head.

"It's a little late for that, Charlie…" He said watching her fumble her hands looking for a good excuse. "And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but I wanted you to know…" He headed for the door.

"God," She muttered under her breath grabbing his arm, she stared him in the eye and felt her entire body shake. "Tyler… I like you too…"

"Then why did you tell me that you slept with Pogue like it was going to make me run away… I've known that for three years…" He stated carefully.

"I just… I haven't really been in very many _steady_ relationships… and the thought that it's the end of the year really makes this hard because in a couple of months we're going off to college and we'll never see each other again…"

Tyler tried to grasp on to everything she had just said. She was scared to like him; a girl was actually scared to like Tyler Simms. He never even thought that was possible. He cupped her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

Charlotte nearly died as those cushion of pink velvet pushed themselves against her mouth. His hands were so soft, and his kiss was gentle, but fierce, if that was even possible. She felt the want, the need to push him on to the bed and have her way with him, but she couldn't find the strength in her to actually do it.

Had it been any other guy, any guy but Tyler Simms she would be in his pants right now. But no, not with him. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You don't have to worry about it…" Tyler stated as he pulled away.

"But-"

Tyler kissed her again to shut her up, "Just be quiet for a second, will you?" He asked her. Charlotte's eyes widened at his tone, it was deep and authoritative and really sexy. "I'm not going to take no as an answer…"

Was this the same person that was having a hard time spitting out the fact that he liked her? He wasn't going to take no for an answer, what the hell was that about? Where did this sudden confidence come from?

She felt her knees go week staring up at him like she had just found her soul mate. Maybe she had… but the look on his face was almost a mirror image of Reid, and she blinked a few times before pulling herself together.

"Ok," She agreed.

"Tomorrow night, seven thirty?" He asked her. Her eyebrow rose and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Dinner tomorrow night…"

"Uh… sure… yeah…"

Tyler gave her a wink before he left the room; Charlotte leaned against the door and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't right.

The next day at lunch Charlotte sat staring off in to space, not even bothering to notice her best friend who sat down in front of her, a huge grin plastered on her face. Corinne waved her hand in front of her face and the brunette snapped her attention up at her.

"Hey," Her tone showed that she had obviously not been paying attention.

"Hey, for the twelfth time…" She licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder at Reid and Tyler who were talking and looking their way. "So rumor in the Ipswich circle is that you're going out with Tyler tonight?"

Charlotte looked down at her food and let out a heart felt sigh; giving Corinne all the answer she needed.

"What happened to you not liking him?"

"How can I not?" She asked glancing over at the handsome boy that lifted his chin in her direction. He seemed to be more confident and outspoken at the table than she had ever seen the youngest Son.

"You lied to me you little wench," Corinne slapped her on the arm.

"You fuckin' told Reid about the bet…" She stated in a hushed tone, hitting Corinne back with a glare.

"Ok, fine… so we're even…"

"I think I'm going to back out of the bet," Charlotte stated after a long pause.

"What, why?" Corinne asked looking at her as if she had lost your mind. "Tyler asked you OUT! I'm practically handing your four hundred bucks…"

"I know, but it just feels wrong…" Charlotte stated rubbing her arms. "Because I actually like him… like, like him, like him…" Charlotte stated with a worried glance at the Sons' table.

"Who cares, no one has to know about the bet but you, me and Reid… that's it… go on with making sweet, mad, passionate love with the man and coolly put four hundred bucks in your pocket…"

Charlotte looked at her dully and rolled her eyes, "You don't get it…" She stated standing up and putting throwing away her trash, not really wanting to sit there any longer.

_May 17__th__, 2008_

_Spenser Academy Prom_

Booze had lifted the spirits of many of the kids in Ipswich, as they all partied under the make-shift stars that adorned the auditorium, making it look like a 'Starry Night'.

It had been about a month since Tyler had asked her out on their first date, and she agreed. And then she agreed again… and again… and now they had been going out steadily for about three weeks.

They had decided to go to Prom together and Tyler wanted to make the night special for her, and he already had by surprising her with their own limo and a fantastic dinner with the rest of the 'group'.

They had both been drinking with dinner, as had the rest of the group, so by the time they got in the limo with the champagne, things were getting interesting before they even stepped foot in to the auditorium.

Tyler's hands had gone places that Charlotte wasn't even sure he knew existed on her yet. They had teased and taunted each other the entire trip from the restaurant to the school.

She was on top of Tyler when the limo came to an abrupt halt; Tyler tilted his head back and groaned. Charlotte ignored it and continued her assault on his mouth, her hands slipping under his white pressed tuxedo shirt, feeling his lean muscles under her fingertips.

"Babe, if you don't quit we're never going to make it in there," Tyler laughed against her lips.

"Who cares, it's a bunch of people we barely like, and we'll never see again in like two weeks…" She stated pressing her lips against his again.

"C'mon… we promised Reid and Cori we'd meet them inside…" He stated as the limo door opened.

"Fine," She huffed taking the last sip of her champagne and hurrying out of the limo, adjusting herself so that she wasn't falling out of her top.

Tyler grinned as he too took a long sip of his champagne and followed his girlfriend out of the limo. He grabbed her sides, resting soft kisses on her exposed neck.

"Don't pout babe," He murmured in to her ear. "I'll make it worth it later," He promised her.

"Promises, promises…" She muttered as he dragged her in to the auditorium.

He had been true to his promise; Tyler didn't take her back to his dorm. Nor did he take her back to her dorm. His black Hummer pulled up in front of a large Estate, and she gave him a look.

"My parents are gone until graduation…" He stated taking the keys out of the ignition.

He was about to get out of the truck when her conscious kicked in, she grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting out, "Tyler… I have to tell you something,"

Tyler sat back in his seat and looked at her, closing the door. Her face showed that she was serious, and he was a bit concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I haven't exactly been completely honest with you," She stated swallowing hard.

"About?" Tyler's eyebrows slammed together.

"Uh, a couple of things," She stated fidgeting with her finger nails, a trait Tyler had picked up as her nervous habit.

"Like what, Charlotte?" He asked his jaw set tightly.

"About everyone I've been with…" She stated closing her eyes as Tyler's eyes grew darker.

Tyler had asked her the questions during a game of twenty questions between the 'new' couple. She had asked him provocative and personal questions, and he was reciprocating with ones just as bad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"I left someone out of the list…" She bit her lip and glanced up meeting his angry gaze.

"Someone? Someone like who?" He questioned.

"Caleb," She answered glancing down at her hands.

Tyler was silent as she stared at her hands, feeling completely awful. She felt her stomach twist in knots waiting for Tyler to respond, waiting for him to say something, or react to what she had just told him.

That's when she heard him chuckling. Her head snapped up to look at him, and Tyler's eyes were shut tight, and he was actually laughing. Her face was riddled with confusion as the blue eyed boy settled down.

"Is this about the bet?" He asked her.

Charlotte's jaw literally hit the floor as she stared at him. He knew about the bet? How the hell did he know about the bet? He KNEW that she slept with Caleb and didn't say anything the night they played tag with questions.

"It is…" He grinned opening the door and getting out. Charlotte's green eyes watched as he came around to her side of the truck and opened the door. "I've known about the bet…"

"How the hell did you know about the bet?" She asked him completely slack jawed.

"Come on, Reid is my best friend… like he doesn't tell me everything…"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked.

"I figured it wasn't that big of a deal…" Tyler shrugged his shoulder.

Charlotte got out of the SUV and stared at him stupidly, "Not that big of a deal, you don't find it offense that I went out with you so I could screw you and get four hundred bucks?" She asked.

Tyler shook his head, "You didn't have to date me…" He pointed out. "You didn't date Pogue, Reid or Caleb…"

"It doesn't bother you?" She asked confused again.

"Look," He turned to look at her. "I knew about the bet when Reid offered my assistance with the paper…" He shook his head. "I really did like you so I figured what the hell…" He took out his keys. "That's why I was nervous about telling you that I actually liked you because I was afraid it'd be a one-night stand thing… but when you wouldn't tell me you liked me back… and instead told me you slept with Pogue… I figured that you really did like me… you were trying to fight it…"

"How the fuck do you know this?" She asked shaking her head.

"I'm really good at reading people," He stated with a mischievous smirk. "So after I found out you really did like me, I wasn't going to take no for an answer… let you realize that sometimes it's ok to have your cake and eat it too…"

Charlotte looked at her boyfriend and was shocked; here he was… the real Tyler Simms. Blue Eyes and all. She jumped in to his arms just as he was turning around after opening the front door.

Her lips pressed hard against his and he stumbled back a bit, holding her up with his strong arms as he kicked the door shut. That night she didn't fuck Blue Eyes, she gave herself to her boyfriend, Tyler Simms, for the first time.

* * *

**I want my cake and I want to eat it too damnit it... Tyler's a sexy mo'fo... and I heart him.**

R E V I E W


	6. Epilogue: The Quest

**A/N: **This is the end of my usless drabble, now it's time to go back to my actual stories that have plots, and characters. WooHoo... this was my fun piece for Thursday! :)

* * *

**Epilogue**_  
Ipswich, MA  
June 3__rd__, 2008_

The tassels had been moved, hats had been thrown and tears had been shed. The Spenser Academy Class of 2008 had finally graduated. After receiving their diplomas, Charlotte Renner and her best friend Corinne Miller were greeted by the smiling faces of their boyfriends.

Charlotte locked lips with a handsome brunette with amazingly blue eyes, while Corinne found herself entranced by the icy blue gaze of her blonde boyfriend. They were soon joined by the valedictorian and his blonde girlfriend and his golden haired best friend and his mocha skinned girlfriend.

She couldn't help but smile, after four long years she had finally done it. She had done the impossible, and now she had something that she never expected.

A caring boyfriend and five new friends.

"C'mon lets go to Nicky's…" Reid stated as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oh it's on…" Caleb stated as Sarah pulled him in to her arms.

"You think you can beat us?" Reid mouthed off to the fearless leader.

"You bet your ass we can beat you," Pogue chimed in.

"I'd like to see you try," Tyler grinned as he grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"I bet they can beat you best three out'ta five…" Charlotte stated glancing over at Caleb and Pogue with a smirk in her eyes.

"I don't think you need to be doing anymore betting," Tyler stated placing a kiss on her temple.

"I don't think I could handle that…" Reid stated sarcastically holding himself.

"Fuck you," Charlotte grinned shoving Reid away from her.

"You already have…." Reid mocked her and Tyler rolled his eyes.

Charlotte ignored him and looked up at Tyler, "So… are you ready for the Bahamas?" She asked him.

"Hell yeah," He grinned glancing over at Corinne who couldn't hold in her laughter.

With the money that Charlotte won from her bet with Corinne, she purchased a plane ticket for her boyfriend to come along with her and her family for their summer trip to the Bahamas.

Her conquest was finally over, but Charlotte knew that she would never forget her time spent at Spencer, and now that they were all going to school in Boston, she was sure that even if she did forget she had seven friends that would help her remember.

* * *

**I wanted to give my other muses a break, so I got out my naught muses for this one... and now it's time to put them back again and start focusing on other things. Tomorrow I'll be back with my substance... I promise.**

**R E V I E W**


End file.
